Naruto of the Azure Flame
by Dr3aMz
Summary: What if Iruka died protecting Naruto? What if Naruto unlocked a hidden bloodline? How would one persons death change the Naruto we all know?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hellooo this is a little idea I have had stuck in my head for a little and since Naruto ended (Y.Y TEARS) I figured I would balls up and finally go through with it and write it out! This will change Naruto quite a bit, he'll start off a bit oc but gradually turn into the Naruto we know and love! Naruto won't be extremely strong, he's gonna gradually become stronger. (That's the hope at-least)

**Disclaimer:** I am not Masashi Kishimoto and I don't own Naruto...Dattebayo (Im a nerd are you catching that?)

**Chapter 1: Azure Flames**

Blood.

All he saw was blood.

The warm liquid ran down his face.

Dripping down to the floor, forming a puddle of crimson.

"I-Iruka-sensei..." Naruto managed to choke out, his eyes wide as he stared at his teacher. Iruka's eyes softened as he looked upon his student, blood dripping down from his mouth, he dropped to his knees. Naruto found it harder and harder to breath as he felt a heartbeat pound slower and slower against his chest.

"W-why?!" He yelled to the very heavens.

"Naruto...You're not a monster...You're my student...You're a ninja of the hidden leaf...You are Naruto Uzumaki. Future Hokage." He said before his head drooped downward, the light in his eyes faded, dead. Laughter filled the air, malicious and evil. Naruto was left shaking. the corpse of his former teacher laid upon him.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get for trying to protect a no good demon!"

Naruto's eyes were blank as his head slowly raised up to see the cause of his teachers death. Mizuki sneered as Naruto looked at him, "Any last words, demon?"

Naruto mumbled something incoherent making Mizuki scowl as slowly stalked towards him, spinning his large fuma shuriken behind his back.

"What was that?"

The air seemed to thicken making Mizuki take a cautious step backward, he suddenly felt heavier, it was harder to breath.

"Give him back." Naruto whispered, wind picking up all around them. The trees whipped around as Naruto glowed an ominous azure blue.

"W-what?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"**GIVE HIM BACK!**" Naruto roared as chakra exploded from his body pushing Mizuki back. Mizuki backed up desperately trying to get to his feet, "WHAT ARE YOU?"

Naruto stood tall, chakra seemed to be flow out of every pore of his body like fiery flames of azure blue. Mizuki lost his voice as blue eyes seemed to look through his body, killing intent flooded the area.

"What? Don't you remember? You called me it after all..." Naruto whispered stalking towards Mizuki just like he had done to him, his eyes had turned to slits. Mizuki froze when he came face to face with Naruto.

Nothing could describe the look that he saw...it was nothing. No anger, no sadness, no happiness, just nothing. His eyes flashed blue, his pupils slit.

"Im a demon." Naruto whispered. Then the forest exploded in blazing inferno of blue.

**-With the Hokage-**

The third Hokage felt his chest tighten as he felt an enormous amount of chakra erupt from the outskirts of the village, a pillar of blue raising above the trees in a magnificent wave of power.

"_Naruto..." _He thought with grimace before speeding up faster, his body a blur to anyone that could see. As he got closer and closer his fears grew as the area became denser and denser with chakra. When he finally arrived his heart fell at the sight before him. In a crater of black laid Naruto next to what he assumed was to be Mizuki. Kneeling next to Naruto he saw his body and cringed, burns, chakra burns all over his body. He saw Iruka laid against a tree not too far away, dead.

"_Minato...I have truly failed you..." _

Picking up the scroll and Naruto he let a tired sigh escape his lips, "Im getting too old for this..." He muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not Masashi Kishimoto...but if I was this would probably blow your mind right? No? ...Okay...I don't own Naruto...Y-Y TEARS!**

**Chapter 2: Regrets**

Sore, tired, and weary are many of the things that could describe the way that Naruto felt at the moment but predominantly what he felt right now was pain. He did not dare move as he felt his body burn, searing pain shot through every movement he had from his fingers to his toes. Looking around he saw walls of white, "Hospital..." He thought dully.

It really was dull, light glaring from the window to his far left, and a odd smell of sanitation that permeated the room. Sitting in the room left with nothing but the thoughts that swirled around in his head brought him back to last night. Tears dropped down his face in remembrance of his teacher, he couldn't if the pain he felt was from his injuries or how he currently felt right now. The door creaked open and he quickly wiped away the tears despite the incredible pain he felt he didn't want anyone to see his tears, he had stopped crying a long time ago...or at least he thought he had.

"Naruto..." A old voice murmured. The Hokage stood at his bedside, staring at the cold-eyed blonde that laid in bed, he noticed the dried tears but decided to say nothing...he had nothing to say to him at the moment.

For a moment there was silence...nothing. The Hokage was not particularly nervous nor was he surprised but the shift in his surrogate grandchilds demeanor was nothing less than unnerving.

"The Kyuubi..." Naruto muttered with a somewhat betrayed voice.

The Hokage winced, his fears had been realized...not that he was completely surprised; it was more of a miracle that he had managed to keep it a secret for 12 years.

"So you found out..." He said sucking in some smoke from his pipe, "I am...sorry..."

"Why?" Naruto replied back instantly.

"...It was a law made to protect you." The Sandaime said blowing out more steam, it seemed he got more and more tired these days.

Naruto snorted and looked out the window, too tired to care about the stupid reasons and stupid laws, "He's dead..." he muttered, "Iruka-sensei is dead."

The Hokage sat down next to Naruto with a look akin to something like empathy, "Yes...He cared deeply for you Naruto, more than you knew."

Naruto was silent, uncharacteristically quiet from his goofy and hyperactive self, "It's my fault-"

A loud crash resonated around the room making Naruto twist his neck around and see a glare that almost made him shake.

"Don't you start." The Hokages voice thundered,"You were given this life because you were strong enough to live it, do not waste it wallowing in self-pity."

Naruto felt tears trying to force there way out of his eyes and shook his head before giving one of his patented smiles. The third Hokage relaxed and placed a firm hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Congratulations Naruto-kun, today you are a genin of Konoha."

Naruto nodded and let his head fall on the Hokages shoulders, too tired to say anymore. The Hokage let himself relax as he heard gentle snoring fill the air, "The rest can wait for later..." He thought absentmindedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you wanna see Narutos outfit there is a link on my profile so just clickity click on that 3**

**Disclaimer: I cannot genetically change myself so that I become Masashi Kishimoto...So yeah I don't own Naruto...TEARS Y-Y**

**Chapter 3: Changes**

Naruto awoke with a groan, "I really do hate hospitals..." He muttered with an annoyed voice, stretching his shoulders he let a few audible pops from cracked bones he looked at the date and raised his brow, "_I healed so quickly, it's only been a day..._" He thought turning to his right he saw a scroll and opened it, "_**Naruto-kun if you are already awake then you have finally awakened your bloodline. The Uzumaki clan were renown for their large chakra capacities as well as their longevity but a few from the clan developed a bloodline known as Missh**__**ū chakra. **__**The reason you have already recovered from your injuries so quickly is due to this very bloodline; Missh**__**ū chakra is much more powerful and dense than regular chakra, in fact it is more closely related tailed beast chakra. This is a powerful bloodline Naruto-kun but it is very hard to use jutsu with, controlling chakra this powerful will take time. Any questions you have about your bloodline are in the scroll as well as pay for a B-rank mission, had it not been for you Mizuki would have gotten away with his plan. Good luck Naruto-kun team selection is in one month, train hard."**_

Naruto blinked before placing the letter down and sitting down, he started shaking lightly with a small smile on his face, "I'll become stronger..." He whispered, "Just watch Iruka-sensei."

Looking to his right he grimaced, "Right after I get some new clothes..." He said looking at the torn and worn jump-suit .

Naruto managed to make his way into a store without anyone noticing the henge he had put up to hide his current state of dress, he furrowed his brow at the level of concentration he had to use to keep the disguise up, "_Jii-san wasn't kidding about this new chakra..." _He thought with a bead of sweat going down his face. His concentration was shattered by kunai whistling threw the air, barely missing his face.

"Hello ninja-san I would appreciate if you dropped your henge." A voice threatened from behind the counter.

Naruto turned his head back to see a girl around his age with hair tied into two buns with a headband tied around her head.

"_Shit." _He thought before dropping the henge with a huff, he blushed as she took in his appearance.

"You look like shit..." She said with a sweat-drop.

A tick mark appeared on Naruto's head, "Thanks." He said in a sarcastic voice.

She giggled at his annoyed expression, "Sorry but it's true! What happened to you anyway?"

Naruto's eyes widened before his expression darkened, tightening his hand into fist, "Nothing..." He muttered. The girl noticed the shift in tone, "Rough mission huh? Well my names Tenten if you need anything okay?" She said waving her hand in-front of his face.

Naruto muttered a thanks before walking into the store looking through the new clothes before his eyes instantly locked onto something. With a grin he grabbed a few things before heading into the changing room. Tenten sat at the counter with a rather bored look listening to the occasional shuffle in the changing rooms. With a loud creak the door opened and her eyes opened, Naruto walked out with with a long-sleeve black shirt, the sleeves were cuffed halfway up his arm held by two brown straps on his bicep. Overtop the shirt he had a short-sleeve orange vest that came down right below his rib his hands were a pair of brown leather gloves that were tied around his wrist with a buckle. Brown straps were tied around his torso to his waist, orange pants came down below his knees but were tied with black medical tape to his feet which were covered by as pair of brown boots. Finishing his ensemble was a white scarf that came right below his chin, two brown holsters on his right and left thigh for shuriken and kunai respectively. Lastly on top of his head was a orange hat that made his unruly blonde hair stick out from the sides. (If you have seen Kite from dothack you get what it looks like)

Tenten let out a whistle, "Well well well not bad!" She complimented with a wink.

Naruto blushed at the older girl, "Er thanks..." He mumbled not used to such comments.

Tenten giggled at his bashfulness, "But seriously, orange?" She said shaking her head.

"Orange is awesome!"

"If you're trying to get killed maybe"

"Humph i'll have you know I painted the Hokage faces wearing orange!"

Tenten mouth dropped, "Wait...that was you?"

Naruto smirked, "See? Told you so!" he said crossing his arm, "And they didn't even get me until I finished."

"Humph well fine, but don't come complaining to me when you get a kunai in your head!" She said with finality, "So let's see..." She eyed him up and down, grabbing at his clothes mumbling to herself.

"Well all this will all be about 1500 ryo." She said entering the price in the cash register, "Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah could you tailor a Konoha symbol on this hat? And I'll probably need a few pairs of this outfit could you get me about 10 sets?" He asked looking at the check for the b-rank mission.

"Sure you'll have to comeback in a week to get them though, anything else?" She said adding the price for ten more sets.

Naruto looked at the large wall of weapons and bit his lip, "Hmmmm"

"Looking at those blades?" An old voice bellowed from outside the shop. Wrapping a arm around Naruto's shoulders, "Well they are are beauty aren't they?"

Tenten bristled, "Oh hey dad, nice seeing you too, I wasn't watching over the shop for you the past few hours or anything. Just sitting here, NOT doing your job."

"Now now Ten-chan not in front of the customer!" He barked before grabbing the two blades off the wall, they were twin blades with a golden guard which curves downward to upward, jagged at the bottom and then straightens out to a point. They weren't especially long only a bit larger than Narutos forearm.

"How did you know I was looking at those?"

"Hehehehe Old men just know kid, how about this..." He said with glint in his eyes, "Uzumaki right? Well let's make a deal, I'll give you these half off and scroll to teach you how to use them for half off."

Narutos eyes widened, "Uh..w-why?"

"Let's just say I see potential in you kid, make sure this is the only place you come to for now on okay?" He said grabbing the blades off the wall and throwing them to him, "Names Dustin and this is the Higurashi weapons shop."

Naruto quickly caught the blades and stared at Dustin in shock, "I...Um...er...Thanks..." He said somewhat baffled. Dustin chuckled at the expression while throwing a holster to Naruto, "Tenten ring him up I'll start tailoring the design in." He said walking into the back of the store.

Tenten looked at her father in shock before putting the rest of the items in the register, "Um that'll be 50,000 ryo."

Naruto quickly paid for his things before pulling the holster around his waist, sheathing the two blades behind his back.

"Thanks Tenten! Tell your dad I'll back soon!" He said rushing out the door. Tenten stared blankly at the blonde-haired whiskered boy retreating form and down at the counter, "75,000..." She muttered, "Thanks for the tip Naruto-kun." She said with a smile placing the money in the cash register.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Masashi Kishimoto and I don't have a witty joke TEARS Y-Y**

**Chapter 4: Bloodline**

Naruto wasted no time in training quickly heading to the nearest forest he could find in the village, the forest of something, all he knew was it was quiet. Sitting against a tree Naruto looked around and took a deep breath before opening his bloodline scroll and reading it's contents.

"_**If you are reading this then you are the last of the Uzumaki, I pray for your safety as well as the few that escaped the war...this also means you have awakened the Missh**__**ū chakra bloodline. The Misshū chakra is a rare bloodline within the Uzumaki lineage, very few ever unlocked it but those who did possessed great power. Misshū chakra is incredibly dense many times greater than regular chakra making it more comparable to demon chakra. With this large increase in chakra comes many pros and cons. The former involves increase in physical strength,stamina, healing factor, and manipulation of chakra in its purest form. The cons involve difficulty in chakra control, to the point that users were unable to use more refined ninjutsu and no hope to learn any type of genjutsu. Many users developed techniques that involved using pure chakra to overcome the inability to use ninjutsu and genjutsu. Any ninjustu or taijutsu techniques, created by Misshū chakra users will be left in this scroll, I hope you carry on the Uzumaki legacy.**_

_**Sincerely, Sandaime Uzukage**_

Naruto frowned slightly and placed his fingers into a ram seal before channeling chakra and like a flame his body lit up in a light blue haze. Remembering the jutsu he learned from the forbidden scroll, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He shouted and several dozen clones puffed into existence.

"Well at least I can still do that..." He muttered trying a replacement jutsu only to slam into a nearby tree.

"Well shit." He said nursing a bump on his head. Sitting down and crossing his arms with a huff he sat down and tried to recall the lessons his deceased teacher had taught him. The wind blew making his hair raise upward, the cool breeze hitting his face elicited a relaxed breath to escape his lungs. The trees rustled from the gust of air, small leaves falling from the branches and gently dancing downward. Naruto opened his eyes as he felt something tickle his nose, looking at the leaf on his nose the corners of his mouth twitched down. Placing the leaf on his head he channeled the smallest amount of chakra he could to his head, in small hue of blue the leaf pushed off and into the wind.

"The only way you can become stronger is to understand your weaknesses." Naruto recited with his eyes closed, biting his lower lip he quickly sat up crossed his fingers, "Kawarimi no Jutsu!"He shouted before smashing into another tree. With a groan he placed his hands into a cross position again.

-Hours later-

Naruto laid in a puddle of his own sweat with a silly grin on his face as he quickly performed another Kawarimi, replacing himself with a log. Standing on-top of a tree branch he let a small grin appear, dropping down the tree and landing next to the scroll he let out a hum.

"Okay so now I have the Kawarimi, Kage bunshin, and Henge..." Naruto mumbled, "I have bad chakra control, below average taijutsu, no chance at genjutsu, and no idea how to use these blades..." He said rubbing his temples.

Naruto laid down grumbling to himself as he thought on what to do first, rustling made him jump to his feet, both blades in hand. Narutos eyes widened as he felt to soft mounds against his back.

"Well what do we have here?" A slithery voice whispered in his ear.

On instinct he went through the hand seals for Kawarimi to gain some distance from the unknown entity. As he landed on a tree branch he felt the same two soft mound against his back once again.

He heard a low whistle, "Not bad kid, you did that pretty quick! Too bad you're too slow to do anything else though." The voice taunted.

Naruto twisted his head around to see thin air and growled, "Who are you..." He grumbled while pulling out his twin blades.

"Calm down kid." The voice called out from above.

Naruto stared up to see a young woman, dressed in a trench coat and not much else, she had purple hair that reminded Naruto of a pineapple, and light brown eyes that were currently staring amused at him.

"Who are you?" Naruto growled getting ready to gather his chakra for a fight. Mistake. In a one moment Naruto felt a cut on his face. Before he could even react he once again felt his foe behind him licking his cheek.

"Ready to talk kid?" The woman said haughtily.

Naruto seeing his hopless predicament growled before grunting out a weak, "Yes."

Feeling himself be released from her grasp he quickly turned around cautiously to see the woman face to face, he blushed a bit as he tried to keep eye contact and not stare at any of her other more...womanly attributes.

"Like what you see?" She said doing a quick twirl, "Play your cards right you might see more."

Naruto blushed a bit more but kept his glare on the woman, "S-shut up! Who are you anyway?"

"Me? I am the super sexy Anko Mitarashi!" She said striking a pose.

Naruto had a sweat-drop from his head, "_Is this what I was like?_" he thought, his body relaxing before he frowned and turned around ignoring the woman, "Sorry but I don't have time for this" he said throwing his hands behind his head.

"Training huh?" Anko said twirling her kunai around, "Sure you don't want a Jounins help?" She said with a devious grin.

Naruto eyes widened before it shifted in a glare, "And why would you want to help me exactly?

Anko frowned seeing the paranoia in his eyes, "Let's say that you and me have something in common."

Naruto resisted the urge to snort at that, "I doubt that." He said walking away.

Anko rolled her eyes, of course it wouldn't be this easy, "Us outcasts have to stick together you know?" She said with a somber voice. Naruto stopped in his tracks as he heard the tone of her voice change, turning around he saw familiar eyes.

"...You'll really help me?" Naruto asked somewhat hopeful.

"Of course I will, if you want it." Anko said throwing him her kunai. Naruto caught it and stared at her for a moment, "So what do we do first?" Naruto asked staring at the kunai with confusion.

"Run." Anko said with devilish grin.

"What?" Naruto asked having a sudden feeling of dread.

"Run." Anko said pointing to a giant snake that was staring directly at Naruto.

"...N-no." Naruto whimpered out back-peddling slowly.

"Yes." Anko grin seemed to grow larger.


End file.
